The Blue Flames Season 2 Chapter 3: C'mon Prowers!
Akuji: What a beutifull day! Akuji is going outside to practice Akuji: Alpha Strike G2!!! but then Gemini came with a girlfriend of her Akuji: Hi Gemini! and who are you by the way? Gemini: Hi Akuji ????: I'm Damaris Akuji: Nice to meet you! Akuji and Damaris are shaking hands Akuji: So are you in any club? Damaris: Actually not Gemini: She is my girlfriend in my childhood Damaris: Yeah But then a stranger was coming ????: YOU BASTARD!! ???? punched Akuji on his face Akuji: AW MAH HEAD!!!! Gemini: Why did you do that!! Damaris: That's SO uncool! ????: That's for adding me & Kira on Facebook Akuji: Youre such a jackass Tsurugi Tsurugi: Now i must go Tsurugi runs to the hospital Akuji: Now i must wait for Kyandi Gemini: Who is that? Akuji: A girlfriend from Izayoi we are gonna make a party and after that we are gonna play soccer Gemini& Damaris: Sounds cool! And then Izayoi and Kyandi are running to us Akuji: Hi guys Izayoi: Hi Aku-san Kyandi: Hi Akuji-senpai Akuji: WOW i got a lot of respect The 4 girls: Yup Akuji: Let's head to my home the girls and Akuji were going to Akuji home Akuji: Welcome to Caza del Akuji! The 4 girls: Wow that's a big home Akuji! Aiden: Hi ladies Noah: Hi guys welcome Kazuka: Welcome Damaris: Wait Akuji is here not an adult here Akuji: Well Haruna should going out with a guy called Shirou Damaris: Well let's party! Noah: Well ladies and gentlemen i want your attention to Akuji! Everybody was clapping Akuji: Well im gonna sing a song and that song was my favorite song in the summer it's called: LMFAO ft. Natalia Kills - Champagne Showers We're gonna get you wet We're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget Are you ready for... Champagne showers Champagne showers Pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour I said Champagne showers Champagne showers We pop pop pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour Let the party rock! Put your hands up Everybody just dance up We came to party rock Smash your titties like Molly Graw They call me red fo I walk in the club with a bottle or two Shake it, spray it on a body or two And walk out the party with a hottie or two I'm gonna get you wet I'm gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget (won't forget) We're gonna get you wet We're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget Are you ready for... Champagne showers Champagne showers Pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour I said Champagne showers Champagne showers We pop pop pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour Let the party rock! Boom! Guess who stepped in the room Sky blue, Redfoo and Q She's a party rocker from night 'til noon And it's about to be a champagne monsoon Baby girl, you look legit Come to my table and take a seat Open wide 'cause we're spraying it Fifty six bottles ain't payed for shit I'm gonna get you wet I'm gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget (won't forget) We're gonna get you wet We're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget Are you ready for... Champagne showers Champagne showers Pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour I said Champagne showers Champagne showers We pop pop pop it in the club We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour Party people Now I want you to grab your bottles Put them up in the air Now shake, shake, shake that bottle then make it We're gonna get you wet We're gonna make you sweat A night you won't forget *beat is going and everybody was dancing* Akuji: Alright im done with my singing so.....THANKS YOU WONDERFULL PEOPLE But then a kind of girl comes in my home Akuji: AIKO!!! Aiko: Hi Bro! Akuji: Wanna join our party Aiko: Let's play like old times, but this time i will be the dj Akuji: Cool After the dancing there were tired and where drinking Akuji: So Kyandi.... Kyandi: Yeah what is it Aku-san Akuji: Umm........do....you like this party? Kyandi: Yup :D Akuji: Cool to hear that Kariya so do you like Gemini? Kariya: Yeah Akuji: I got bored Kariya: Hahaha i'm not After that Gemini and i were betting Gemini: So you want me to sing Akuji: Yeah let's see what you have! Gemini was going to sing Gemini: Al-alright i-i'm going to sing: LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem Kariya: Good, good you can do it Gemini: Party Rock! '' ''Yeah '' ''Whoooo '' ''Lets go! '' ''Party Rock is in the house tonight '' ''Everybody Just have a good time '' ''And we gon make you lose yo mind '' ''Everybody Just have a good time '' ''Party Rock is in the house tonight '' ''Everybody Just have a good time '' ''And we gon make you lose yo mind '' ''We just wanna see ya '' ''(shake that) '' ''In the club Party Rock '' ''Lookin for ya girl? '' ''She on my jock '' ''Nonstop when we in the spot '' ''Booty movin weight like she own the block '' ''Where the drank?I gots to know, '' ''tight jeans tattoo cuz I'm rock n roll '' ''Half black half white domino '' ''Gang of money Oprah doe '' ''(Redfoo) '' ''YO I'm runnin through these hoes like drano '' ''I got that devilish flow rock n' roll no halo '' ''We PartyRock!! Yea that's the crew that I'm reppin '' ''On a rise to the top no Led in our Zepplin. Hey! '' ''Chorus- '' ''Everyday I'm shufflin'! '' ''Redfoo- '' ''Step up fast '' ''And be the first girl to make me throw this cash '' ''We gettin money don't be mad '' ''Now stop, hatin is bad '' ''One mo shot for us (another round) '' ''Please fill up my cup (don't mess around) '' ''We just wanna see (ya shake it now) '' ''Now you home with me (ya naked now) '' ''B section '' ''Get up, get down, put yo hands up to the sound '' ''Repeat '' ''Chorus '' ''Ooh, Oh, Oh, Oh '' ''Everyday I'm shufflin' *Beat, beat and beat :D* Akuji: Nice! To be continued Sorry guys for my late post and for my apologies i will make a new chapter again today :D Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames